


In Another Life

by KatisTrash



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Your day takes a turn when you find a seemingly helpless boy on the streets. Your instinct is to help him the best you can. Even when he turns out to be not so innocent after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girlfriend who is in love with Michael Langdon uwu

Roaming around the streets led you to your nearby apartment by your workplace. You practically did this every single day, but today was different. You ended up running into a man with beautiful blue eyes & a sweet looking face. This somehow struck you. He sure did look like he was lost. Maybe something tragic happened to him. Maybe he doesn't have anywhere to go. Whatever it was, you had to lend a hand.

"Hey, are you alright? You look awfully scared. I could offer you something you need if you would like? I hate to see someone like you stand out here with nothing." His eyes gleamed over at you, he looked like he has been crying before you managed to see him. His lips were already quivering from fear. Regardless, he let out a small smile towards you.

"I need help. I'll accept anything you give me. I'd appreciate it." His voice was so warm and soft, you felt the sudden urge to protect him. You wanted to do anything it took to make sure he was okay. You just met him but you felt this odd connection like you knew him for years. You weren't quite sure what it meant, although you knew for sure you wanted to help him. 

"Here, how about this. I'll take you to my apartment for right now. I'll try to figure out a way to give you a home. Besides, you're probably starving, you do need to eat. Alright?" Your voice was calm, you didn't want to startle him. Maybe you could have a little more information on what happened to him that way.

He smiled sharply at you, "You're so kind. Thank you." Michael responded, while as you lead him to your apartment room. You never quite did this thing before with anybody, letting a homeless person in. He seemed as harmless as a sleeping kitten though.

"I absolutely couldn't let you rot out there. I could tell you needed help. Uh, there is leftover spaghetti in the fridge, I'll heat it up for you. You can take a seat anywhere you like." You gestured, opening up the fridge.

You froze for a second when you latched the container of spaghetti onto your hand, you had a sudden realization "You know what? I never even asked you your name. I sincerely apologize, I'm so impolite to invite you here and not even ask your own name." You said, chucking to yourself softly.

"Don't apologize, nothing to worry about. I'm Michael Langdon. I'm assuming your name is Y/N, right? That's a nice name you got there." Michael pointed out, you softly blushed looking down at the corner of your eye to see a nametag on your shirt. You forgot you still had an uniform on from work.

"Right, right you have an interesting name as well. Langdon is a badass last name for sure." You commented, placing the heated up spaghetti onto a plate, delivering it to the nearest table. Michael immediately began chomping down on your spaghetti.

You occasionally took glances at Michael, you couldn't help to notice how cute he looked slurping down those noodles "I'm taking that is good, huh?" You chuckled, sitting across from him on the table.

"Very. I haven't eaten in a while. I'm glad a sweet person like you invited me over." Michael smiled at you, his blue eyes shined, you almost forgot your task of figuring out what happened to him.

"So Michael, I don't mean to intrude but what exactly happened where you ended up on the streets? I mean, you don't have to tell me exactly but I would just like a vague idea." You questioned, suddenly Michael stopped and looked down at his plate, he took a quick glance at you.

"Someone very important to me was killed. I don't have anybody else." Michael confessed, he bit his lip. You could tell this was something that happened fairly recent, it must of traumatized him.

His lip quivered like when you first saw him, "Hey, hey it's alright. Look, I know that must of been really rough on you but I'm not going to ditch you. I'll do the best I can to help you." You assured calmly, you wanted to try to calm him down.

"Why? Why do you even want to help me? Do you even know what I am? I'm a monster. You're going to leave just like everyone else." He suddenly erupted, getting up from his seat. He was full blown crying now. You couldn't understand, he doesn't have a inch of evil in him from what you have seen so far.

"Michael, you're definitely not a monster. Whatever happened to make you feel like this, you're not entitled to it. Nothing is your fault." You ensured, you didn't mean to upset him. You just want to help.

"No, you don't understand. It's all my fault. All of it is." Michael responded back, you were worried. He shouldn't blame himself for anything. He was seemingly harmless.

"I'm not going to abandon you regardless of what happened to you. It doesn't matter. You'll be alright with me. Understand?" You say softly, his arms wrap around you, crying into your shoulder.

You pat him slowly on the back, "Why don't you lay down on the couch? You've had a rough day. You need to rest. I'll get some blankets and pillows for you." You suggest, a small smile appeared back on Michael's face.

"Thank you." He says simply, you respond by nodding your head. You grab the blankets & pillows, placing them onto the couch.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the other room over. Alright? Goodnight Michael." You grin softly before heading into your bedroom. You see a sticky note on the side of your table next to your bed, you didn't notice it before. You picked it up, skimming over what it said.

"Michael Langdon. Antichrist. Save yourself. Don't let him stay. He will kill you. May not be now but eventually." The note read, you could see some words were scribbled out. You shook your head, there was absolutely no way the man you decided to take in was evil. In any way. This had to be some kind of bullshit trick.

You laid in your bed, pondering over the note. You barely knew anything about him, maybe the note was a warning. Maybe it really was just a scam. You felt like you were in some kind of cheesy horror movie. Either way, Michael is not what he seems. You weren't too quite sure what he was capable of.

You didn't get much sleep that night, you kept thinking. You had no idea who Michael Langdon actually is. You just met him but you felt as you knew him forever, you felt that vibe from the first time you saw him. Something strange was going on. You just couldn't figure out what.

You walked out of your bedroom at around seven in the morning, Michael was already awake. He was watching these cartoons that played on the TV. You didn't even notice for a clear moment, but it struck you when you saw a unconscious body laying right next to the couch. So many things must of ran through your mind at that moment.

"Oh hey, Y/N!" He smiled at you like there was nothing wrong, you were speechless. You weren't too quite sure what to do or how to act. You couldn't break his trust and hurt him by freaking out. At the same time, you couldn't just ignore it. You took a deep breath.

"Hello Michael, uh-- did you have a good sleep last night?" You kept taking glances at the body, luckily there was no blood on the carpet at least. For some odd reason, you still felt as you wanted to keep him in. Your gut was telling you to let him stay. The note was suspicious, even if he was the Antichrist, why would he kill somebody he cared about? Well, at least you would of assumed.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I started watching your TV without asking you first. I just forgot I'm not home anymore." Michael said, his voice was so innocent. You were repeating yourself but how is it possible that he was the Antichrist? Maybe he had some kind of demon possessing him, you tried to wrap your mind around it but it was difficult when you don't have all the facts.

You had to discover more about him and his past, along with that mysterious note, you sat down next to him on the couch "Michael, I understand you may not want to talk about your past or any actions you committed but I want to try to understand you. I want to know more about you. So I want to ask you some questions, you don't have to be super in deep about anything." You suggested, his crystal blue eyes glared over at you.

His eyes were so gorgeous looking, in fact lots of his features were that way. You shook your head out of your trance, faking a cough "Who are your parents? Are they still alive?" You questioned, biting your lip. You hoped this wouldn't cause an erupting response.

"No. They're dead. Neither of them wanted me in the first place. I didn't know much about them besides what I was told. I was too much. Nobody wants me." Michael responded, he looked upset. You felt bad for bringing it up but you wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm so sorry about that, Michael. Someone out there does want you. I'm sure you'll find them. Next question, what about your other relatives grandparents? Any brothers or sisters? What about friends?" You questioned, he looked straight into your eyes.

"I feel like this is a trick. You're asking me all this to put it against me. What do you know?" Michael hissed, you sighed clenching your teeth.

"I found a note. A note from somebody. It said, you were the Antichrist. It said you would kill me. I can't believe that is true though, right? It has to be some kind of joke." You said, you looked over at him. He took a breath.

"Yes, from what my grandma told me, I am supposed to be the Antichrist. It's not what I want though. It's not the role that I want to potray. It's just the role that's forced onto me. I never wanted to be this way. I want to be good." Michael explained, he looked down at the ground. Your heart sunk, you felt awful. Michael didn't want this life of being assumed evil. He just wants to be happy.

"Michael, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you be what you want to be. Be good. You're going on the right track to get there. You just need a push. You never got that. From my understanding, nobody gave you a chance. I will give you that chance. I won't give that up either. You need this. You deserve this." You haven't even known Michael for two days but you sure did know better than anybody that had taken him in. You knew he wanted to be different.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough for this." He said, even you were starting to drop some tears. Michael deserves to see the world as he always wanted. And you will do that for him.

"You don't have to thank me. Someone should of done something a long time ago. You don't deserve to be treated this way." You said, you smiling lightly. You wrapped your arms around Michael, as he did as well. It felt so nice to hug him and feel the heat between you two. You didn't want to let go. You weren't going to disappoint him.

Later than night, you stepped into your bedroom. From the corner of your eye, you saw another note placed on your window. You were hesitant to go see what it said. The curiosity was killing you after minutes passed by. You slipped the note into your hand, you skimmed it over. It was a request this time.

"Meet at the Murder House, shouldn't be far away from where you're at. Tomorrow morning. Let's have a talk, shall we? You need to know the truth about Michael Langdon." You took a breath, just when one decision is decided. Another one comes up. The thought occurred to you. This must be one of Michael's relatives. It must be his grandmother.


	2. Trip to the Murder House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a decision to make that could make or break Michael completely. It's all on your shoulders.

You pondered over the note for quite some time, the decision was clear. You were to go to the Murder House that was requested on the note. Michael was going to have to stay alone, while you went. You gave everything he could possibly need just in case. You assured him you would return in a couple hours. You wanted answers and when you mean answers, you meant you needed to set your side of this feud. You wanted the truth, although the truth couldn't change your opinion on Michael. You had this gut feeling, you couldn't shake. There was definitely something missing to the puzzle of this story.

You called yourself a taxi to the mansion, the driver even warned you about the idea of going inside there and how dangerous it is. It didn't matter. You will fight this battle. Regardless of what happens, you're doing it for him.

The driver gave you a quick good luck, you jumped out of your seat, swinging the black gate open, you heard the stories. You knew the risk. You just weren't overwhelmed with it, you knew this is what you had to do. Just to protect him. 

You headed to the front door, pushing it open. They either forgot to lock it or they don't care about using locks, either way you weren't going to worry yourself about not knocking. No reason to be polite.

You glanced around the rooms, it was deadly silent. That's when you heard a creek from the steps, it was her. You could tell by the look on her face as she planned this the entire time. Michael's grandmother.

"I knew you would show up. How could you resist? Word has it that you found my grandson, Michael Langdon." Her voice was so villainous in that moment, exactly like when you reach the final boss in a video game. She had a cigarette lit between her fingers. It was weirdly coincidental.

"Right, I do have Michael Langdon. I take it as you're his grandmother? Maybe word has it that you abandoned him. You gave up, the second he acted off." You didn't want to take your time jumping into it, you weren't playing games and try to get on her side first. That's not how it works.

"Oh honey, I didn't abandon him. I gave him a chance. Multiple chances. He will never have that potential. You'll just have to accept that. He will end up killing you and everyone else. In the end, it will just be him. Don't you understand that? He needs to die. For good." That's when it hit you. She planned this entire thing. She somehow knew you would take in Michael. 

"You're wrong. Nobody told him he had that potential to be good. You gave up as soon as it was considered necessary to you. When all the people around you say that you're evil, you begin to believe it. I will not let you or anybody hurt him. He doesn't deserve anymore pain. He already thinks he's a complete monster." You were aggravated, he doesn't deserve a heartless family like them.

"You won't change him just because you praise him all the time, sweetheart. He's the Antichrist. Believe me when I say he will cause mass destruction of this world. An apocalypse. Only a group will survive. History is just going to repeat itself." The last line she said struck you, she knew something. Something that you haven't quite figured out.

"History repeats itself? What are you saying? You don't know what's going to happen to the state of this Earth and him. You're just making up excuses to try to convince me that Michael is in fact evil and needs to be stopped." You questioned, she slowly climbed down from the stairs, eyeing you.

"I don't want to see him ever again. That was the last time. You either kill him or the world shatters itself. It's your choice. You don't remember what happened. You know why you don't remember? Your memories of him were erased. So were his. So when you were to find him again you wouldn't remember anything. Now, I clearly see that was pointless. You found a way back to him it's like nothing has changed, I didn't think you would fall back in love so easily. I have to admit your connection with him is strong. But you know what's stronger? His will to kill." She kept assuring you, you couldn't believe what you heard. Your memories were erased. 

It all made sense at that moment, well almost everything made sense. You still had questions lingering in your mind of exactly why and how. Now wasn't the time to ask them. You weren't going to sit here and argue with his grandmother to kill him, she could tell you all the reasons that's he's evil and needs to be perished. It didn't matter to you. You weren't going to stop in your tracks just because some bitchy old lady told you to.

"We're not going to sit here and argue over this. You're heartless for letting your own grandson rot on the streets, regardless of what he did. You're not going to change my mind nor is anybody else you throw at me. This was a waste of my goddamn time." You huffed, beginning to walk off away from the staircase.

"You're right I can't convince you. Maybe you'll figure that out when you're dead. I'm afraid you won't get away with this so easily. I assure you, you don't have just an innocent boy on your hands. You will find that out regardless." She threatened, you didn't even bat an eye before walking out the door. You had more things to worry about than a batshit lady trying to tell you you're wrong. You apparently had more sense than her. Along with his parents. Anybody in his family in fact. You just wanted to go home and see Michael.

You pushed open your front door to your apartment, you saw Michael just innocently watching TV. He looked like he was watching Animal Planet. He seemed very interested in animals.

You smiled sweetly, you couldn't bare to tell him you went over to his grandmother's and what she had to say. You kept that to yourself. It was odd knowing you knew him before. You guess that explains why you had that feeling you knew him your entire life. You weren't quite too sure what to feel, it was definitely love though. You just knew you had to do one thing. And that was to protect and love him. Nothing was going to hurt him. Not on your watch.

You laid in your bed that night, you had lots of thoughts on your mind. You heard a creek from your door, you saw Michael "Y/N, I don't mean to bother you, but I think I would like to sleep with you tonight. I keep having nightmares. I hope you don't mind." His voice was so sweet and childlike, you couldn't just refuse. He snuggled right up next to you, your heart melted. Damn, maybe his grandmother was right. You were in love with him.

You slept peacefully that night with Michael next to you, actually he used that excuse for the next couple of nights. You thought everything would be alright since everything was so calm. You sure did think that. Until one morning you and Michael were woken up by a sharp knock on the door. You hesitantly opened up the door, it was these three ladies standing there. They surely did not look like they were messing around. They wanted to know where Michael was. Just when you thought it was over. You realized this was just the beginning.


	3. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When unfamiliar ladies show up to your doorway, you and Michael both get very wary. You know one thing, they're not here just to talk.

There was three woman at your doorstep, glaring at you right into your eyes. The leader, you assumed demanded to know where Michael Langdon was. You couldn't just slip out of it and say he's not here, they aren't that gullible. You could tell. They knew he was here. There was nothing you could do except stand your ground.

You breathed, "Yes, he's here. What do you want? I'm afraid I don't accept unwelcomed guests." You snarled, the woman in front forced a tiny smirk. She forcibly threw you on the ground, pushing you out of the way.

"I'm not playing games. You will not disrespect me or my ladies here. I will have no hesitation to take you down. You're powerless compared to us. We are just here for Michael. Don't fucking dare come in our way." She threatened, Michael slid out of the room mindlessly, he looked at you out of fear.

"Y/N what's going on? Who are these women?" He questioned so cluessly, to be honest you didn't know either you weren't quite too sure how to respond. You balanced yourself back on your feet, the woman squinted her eyes looking back at you.

"How rude of me. Let me introduce to myself, Cordelia, Madison, and our strongest witch, Misty." You thought for a second, of course they're fucking witches. Out of all things, witches had to be the one. The blonde gritted her teeth at you, eyeing you over. 

"Oh right, you are that slut who is in love with the Antichrist. Out of all beings on this Earth, you had to pick the most evil and most destructive." She hissed, you assumed that one had to be Madison. You sure did know a lot of Madisons who were royal bitches.

You noticed Michael beginning to become upset over her comment, anger suddenly lunged over you "Aw, boo hoo. Am I making the Antichrist cry? You're so weak." Madison continuted to threaten, you knew Michael wasn't weak. You knew he had the power to take all of them down.

You looked over at Misty, the supposed most powerful witch, she hasn't spoken a word since they stepped in. Maybe she was waiting for the right moment to attack. She looked oddly like the most relaxed of the others. She seemingly didn't want to fight.

"Madison, we are trying to kill him not torment him. Along with this traitor of the entire human race." Cordelia sighed, she stepped over to you first. Her wicked grin threw you off for a clear minute. If you were going to die, you would do it protecting Michael.

Cordelia threw you forcibly against the wall, "You're such a nuisance to this process. Michael would be destroyed without you here." You looked over at Michael, anger struck his eyes. His hand was suddenly turned into a fist. With a flick of a wrist, Cordelia was down on the ground, she had to be just unconscious since nothing fell down on her he just threw her into the floor, for witches they weren't that strong, not strong enough to defeat Michael. He stepped over to her body with an expression you have never seen from him. Hatred.

Michael turned his back to Madison and Misty, his breathing was heavy, "You don't touch them. Both of you will be destroyed if they are hurt. At all. You will end up like your leader here. You wouldn't want that. Would you?" His voice was suddenly dark, your heart was racing. You weren't sure if you should be scared or intrigued.

Misty was entranced with her body laying there, she was in shock. Although, Madison didn't flick an eye. There was clearly a difference between these two from their reactions. One respected and love their leader. The other didn't give a care in the world. You suddenly felt guilt for Misty, you didn't think she deserved to die at least. She deserves mercy. 

They were witches so you supposed they could easily bring her back from the dead, maybe it wasn't the best idea for Michael to hurt Cordelia. You didn't care for Madison to be on your side but you had this vibe, maybe Misty could help you somehow.

"She's fine, dumbass. It's not like you killed her." Madison harshly commented, every word that came out of her mouth either annoyed or angered you. You glanced over at Michael, his gaze was towards Madison. 

Cordelia perked her head back up from the floor, glaring at you right in the eyes "I'm not fucking finished with you." She growled, a knife that appeared with Cordelia's magic, it headed directly towards you. You closed your eyes for that moment, accepting your sacrifice. With a flash, the knife pierced through your chest. You could no longer breathe, you laid there helplessly trying to catch a breath. You remembered looking at Michael, he looked like he was on the verge of tears and also ready to be violent. You felt your throat suffocate itself, you could no longer catch a breath. That was the last moments that you lived through. That was your final breath. 

Michael looked over at your body, he desperately wanted to let out his tears, though he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the right time. He took a turn to Cordelia, anger entered his veins. Hell was going to be put through Cordelia in the worst way possible.

Fiery ran through his eyes, he stepped over to Cordelia, without any hesitation the sound of her bones snap made her swoop back on the ground, he pressed his arms against her throat "You really thought you were stronger than me? You're not. You'll never be either. Nor will your followers." Michael threatened, the last breath was heard from Cordelia. Michael looked back over to Misty and Madison.

Madison's lips spread, "This is so sad. Your girlfriend is dead. So is our leader. Boo hoo. I wonder what we're supposed to do now." She mocked sarcastically, Michael huffed and with a flinch of his wrist she was on the ground as well, thrown against the wall like a ragdoll. Michael finally looked to Misty, there was only one left. One more left to suffer.

"Wait. Please. I can bring them back. I can heal them." Misty spoke, her voice was soft yet scarce. Hope entered back into Michael's eyes, maybe this was a chance.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Michael questioned, Misty's eyes lingered over to your body, she swooned over, pressing a palm onto your chest, "I'm not trying to trick you. After all, you did save me. In another life that you cannot remember. I will repay this favor to you." She said, looking over to you. You felt oxygen rush back into your body, your eyes suddenly widened.

You took huge breathes, glancing around the room. You saw Michael standing there, his eyes filled with tears once more. Both Cordelia and Madison's body were laying on the floor, you pondered what must of happened. You just knew one thing. Misty saved your life.

Michael stepped over to you two, "Now if you promise me one thing. Never bother either of us again. I assure you I will not do anything destructive anymore. I apologize what I did in the past to harm anybody. In their hands, I think I'll be okay. I'm thankful for them. They saved me. I wanted to risk my life to save them as well." Michael said, glancing over at you. He had a smile planted on his face.

"I understand. I'm sure I can convince them to leave you two alone. Nobody will bother you anymore. Not on my watch. You're safe." Misty assured, you knew with that feeling she would help. You knew she didn't want to bring a fight. She wanted peace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." You spoke up, hoping now things would be alright. This is the way it should of been all along. All Michael wanted is love and happiness. That's what you were going to give him, no matter what happens. Regardless of any flaws he has. You loved him dearly.

Soon after, the witches have all disappeared. Michael looked over at you with those beautiful blue eyes and smile that always made your heart melt. You felt at that moment you were in a some kind of fairytale, but it was certainly real. You wrapped your arms around him, putting your head on his shoulder "Here is your safe place. I'll always be here to protect you. We are here for eachother." You assured, Michael's smile lingered growing to his cheeks.

"This is all I ever wanted from anybody. Love. You gave me so much of that. You made me realize what happiness really is. Thank you. I'll never forget that. I love you, Y/N. I really do." Michael said, your heart was filled with so much. It felt like it was about to burst. 

"I love you too, Michael Langdon." You responded, endearingly. You couldn't of been happier to find Michael Landon, probably one of the sweetest boys you ever met regardless of what his actions were, you weren't going to give up on him. Nobody was ever going to take him from you either. Not without a fight.


End file.
